Help in Sorrow
by RookieDea
Summary: A transfer student has come to Raimon.Almost everyone ignores Tenma in favor of the new student. watch how even love can bloom in these situations. requested from Tenma-chan. my first chapter story 8D!
1. Transfer Student

Konichiwa mina! RookieDea here with another request from Tenma-chan. :3

I am sad to say that I am going to go out of town, without my precious computer. In other words I can't type more chapters during my spring break. D: so I am typing this chapter just before we're going so this will be a short chapter (sorry and also typing a one-shot too. Just to treat you readers who like my stories) and I won't update until my spring break end, meaning longer update times. D: I also, since this is chapter one and a prologue it's pro-pro for me! ^^ gives me more time to work on a quick one shot before leaving.

I am sad that I'll only be able to see updates about my story on my phone and I can't reply to them. So if you leave something like a request I can't reply to it. :/

there is a poll in my profile for the one-shots i'll make in the future.(pairings)

This takes place after the Holy Road saga.

And I don't remember if their teacher is a boy or a girl so in the story I am going to say the teacher is a boy. Also this isn't beta-ed. I would really want a beta thou. :/

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go sadly. D: I Don't own this plot too (TT_TT). Fluff later in story.

* * *

><p>Transfer Student<p>

* * *

><p>The morning started like any other day to a certain boy with unique brown hair. He shouldered his bag as he put on his sneakers.<p>

"Bye Aki-nee!" the boy said as he ran outside but not before patting a dog on the head. The dog lazily looked up and quickly sat himself back down and rested its head back on his paws.

Aki looked up to see the boy and quickly ran out to the door, waving a bag in her hand.

"Wait! Tenma, you forgot your lunch!" Aki said as she tried to get the boy to grab it from her.

"Oh, thanks Aki-nee!" Tenma said as he grabbed the bag and quickly hurried to Raimon Junior high.

On his way to school he quickly spotted a short boy with a blue head band on his forehead. He quickly ran to the boy and smiled.

"Hey, Shinsuke!" Tenma said as he high-fived his friend. Shisuke smiled at Tenma and they continued on their way to school.

"Neh, what do you think is going to happen today?" Tenma said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I don't know Tenma. I'm not a fortune teller." Shinsuke said as he settled his shoulder bag in a more comfortable position.

"Ah, I see that you will have to run for your lives." Tenma joked as he closed his eyes and pretended to be a fortune teller.

"Oh really?" Shinsuke said as he raised one eyebrow and looked ahead. He froze when he heard a squeal. Both Tenma and Shinsuke slowly turned around to see a lot of females with hearts in their eyes. Both boys gulped and looked at each other before running as fast as they could to get to safe heaven.

"Tenma-kun! Please date me!" one of the fan girls said as she ran to try and keep up with her crush.

"No! Date me Tenma-kun!" said another girl as she tried to shove the other girls from getting 'her' Tenma.

"Shinsuke! Let me hug you!" said another fan as she too followed the pack that formed for the two poor teens' fan club.

"Get away from us!" Shinsuke yelled back as they ran and ran. They finally reached their class and quickly slumped into their chairs, panting from their runs.

Ever since the Raimon soccer team won Holy Road all the boys were bombarded with fans. While at first it was nice but it began to get tiring, running from sneak attacks from the fans quickly drove all the boys into exhaustion.

"Arge, safe." Shinsuke said as he rested his head on his desk.

"Yeah." Tenma said as he slumped into his seat. The bell rung and the students quickly settled into their seats. The teacher walked in and smiled.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce a new student to this class." The teacher said as he motioned towards the figure that was waiting at the door.

The boy had black hair with a tint of blue to it. It was short but it spiked to one side more than the other. He had black eyes that coal would envy. He had on the Raimon uniform with a drape like sash around his waist. He smiled at everyone and bowed.

"Ohio gonzaimasu! Boku wa Suki, Riku desu. Yoroshiku."(1) The newly identified transfer said as he bowed and smiled to the whole class. A lot of girls saw this and quickly fainted. The teacher panicked and quickly held smelling salts to their noses to wake them up.

When all the students were up, the teacher quickly assigned Riko's seat next to Tenma and Shinsuke. Tenma smiled as the new student sat in the seat between Tenma and Shinsuke.

"Ohio, Suki-san." Tenma said as he turned to face the new student. The other boy smiled in return.

"Ohio, ano…" the other boy said as he looked at Tenma in confusion.

"Oh, I'm Tenma." Tenma greeted as he held out his hand to the other boy.

"Hello Tenma-san. You can call me Riku." said Riku as he shook the boy's hand.

"Okay, settle down so we can start the lesson." their teacher said as he popped opens a book.

All the children sighed and picked up their materials to start their day.

* * *

><p>(1) means- "Hello everyone. My name is Riku Suki. Nice to met you."<p>

* * *

><p>I hope this wasn't that bad since this is going to be my first chapter story, I have to plan what to put but I hope you enjoy this chapter.<p>

Please R&R and I'll see you all in the next chapter.

-This is RookieDea signing out; see you in the nest chapter. ^o^


	2. Team Meetings and Goodbye

Konichiwa! RookieDea here with another chapter for this story. Whoot!

I'm back from my vacation and am very happy that there are people enjoying this story. XD I am very surprised there are so many story alerts to this story but I love you all for that too. O-o

This was supposed to be the first one I upload up I ended up putting the one-shot (that now is going to be a chapter one because I have some ideas for it) instead of this one but oh well. :3

Please, can people vote for the poll in my profile? I'm sad that there is little activity with it :/. I want to know what the pairing is so I can brain storm 8D. plus I would really like to have a beta is anyone would want to beta my stories.

Well enough talk, time to start with this chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go. I do not own this plot either. (TT_TT) Just the plot twists and etc.

* * *

><p>Team Meetings and Goodbye<p>

* * *

><p>The school bell ringed and soon the hallways flooded with teens eager to leave. Laughter was in the air near Tenma, Shinsuke, and the new student as they headed for the soccer clubroom. Tenma and Shinsuke were surprised that Riku plays soccer and quickly invite him to the soccer club. As they were heading towards the soccer club they bump into a boy with black hair that kind of stood up.<p>

"Hey watch-Tenma! Shinsuke!" the boy said as he stopped himself from yelling at them.

"Tsurugi! Why do you have that envelope?" Tenma asked as he pointed to the letter in Tsurugi's hand.

The black haired boy looked at Tenma and Shincuke nervously. His yellow eyes flickered then to the other boy who looked very confused at the moment.

"Who's he?" Tsurugi asked as he pointed his finger at the boy. Riku fidgeted at the stare.

"Oh. He's Riku, a new transfer student." Shinsuke said as he looked at Tsurugi then back at the letter.

"And get this! He's going to be joining the soccer club!" Tenma said as he bounced up and down on his feet.

Tsurugi smiled a bit but his face was shadowed a bit. As if he was upset about something. He motioned for them to follow him as they walked to the soccer club.

When they entered the club they saw all of the others already in their uniforms. Coach Endou looked at the boys and smiled to the new face.

"Hello there, what do we of the soccer club owe you a visit?" Coach Endo asked as the team surrounded the three that didn't dress yet.

"Well, Riku here wants to join the soccer club." Tenma said as he slightly pushed the flustered boy forward. The boy stumbled forwards but managed to catch himself. He nervously looked at them and then to the floor.

"I'm Riku Suki and I would like to join the soccer club!" Riku shouted and bowed quickly. He looked up at Coach Endou with a determined but still nervous expression.

"I see." Endou said as he looked at the boy straight into his face.

"Do you like soccer?" Endou said as he watched the boy's movements. Riku gapped and liked at Endou in surprise.

"Oh course I like soccer! Nothing in the world is better than soccer! Well except for a few things." Riku muttered the last one as an afterthought.

Endou smiled and quickly nodded as he wrote something down on a notebook. He looked up to Riku and tossed him a uniform. Riku looked at Endou then at the uniform in shock.

"What? I-" Riku stumbled with his words as he gazed at the uniform.

"You made the team Riku Suki." Endou said as he motioned for them to go outside. The players that were already dressed went, leaving the four that didn't dress to dress out. A few minutes later there stood three eager players and one that didn't dress. When they all walk towards the field Endou and Kidou were already having the team warm up. They looked up and quickly noticed that one didn't dress.

"Do you mind telling us why you didn't dress Tsurugi?" Endou asked as he crossed his arms.

Tsurugi's eyes shadowed again as he gave the letter he was holding to Coach Endou. Coach Endou looked at the letter and opened it. He quickly read the letter. Surprise and shock took his face as he looked at the boy who now looked like he wanted to cry.

"Is this true Tsurugi?" Endou asked as he looked at the teen. Tsurugi nodded as now the others were beginning to pick up something was wrong. They stopped warming up to instead gather around the two with a worried expression.

"What's wrong Coach?" Shindou asked as he also looked at Tsurugi too. Worry was etched into his face as he watched his teammate looked upset.

Coach Endou looked at the team and then at Tsurugi. Tsurugi nodded and muttered, "They're going to find out sooner or later." There was bitterness that laced his voice as he looked down, not at his teammates which worried them even more.

Coach Endou tried to put up a relaxing smile but the ones close to him see it was kind of forced.

"You see, Tsurugi isn't going to stay here at Raimon anymore." Endou said as he folded the letter and put it back in its envelope.

"What!" the Raimon soccer team said as they all looked at Tsurugi who now was trying to not look at them.

"What do you mean Tsurugi won't be here anymore!" Tenma shouted as he looked at his friend. His eyes held a fear in them, losing one of his best friends scared him too much.

"Tsurugi has to leave to Hokkaido with his brother. They found a way for his brother to be able to walk again but since Tsurugi's parents don't want to leave him alone, he is also going to Hokkaido with his brother." Endou said as he frowns. He didn't like to be the one to break the bad news.

"You're really leaving?" Shinsuke asked. He looked at the boy with widen eyes and with a look that almost looked like he would tear up right there.

Tsurugi finally looked up and his face had but a single tear that strayed from his left eye. He looked away and nodded in conferment. The whole team gasped as they tried to ask to Tsurugi that this was a lie but he didn't budge. Some of the team stayed quite in shock while others like Shisuke broke down into a sobbing fit.

"Today is the last day for him. He has to go to pack actually." Endou said as looked at the poor boy that was going through a hard time.

Tsurugi was about to leave when a tug was felt at his sleeve. He looked back to find Tenma holding his sleeve.

"Let's just play soccer. Just for today." Tenma said when he began to pull him into the field.

That day that was laughter and tears when they played that game. All of them enjoyed it and they were surprised with Riku when he showed excellent skills as a striker. By the end of the game they were excited about Riku's hissatsu techniques but they were also sad about one of their best friends leaving.

When everyone was beginning to go Tsurugi finally busted into a small crying fit. He cried into his hands at the mere thought of not being with them anymore but everyone managed to help him feel better because soon he had his tears wiped and a small smile on his face despite what his inner turmoil was.

"I'll keep in contact by phone and emails." Tsurugi said as he hugged all his friends and left Raimon and his friends behind with a bid of farewell.

Tenma and Shinsuke began to walk home from their last time with Tsurugi in person. Both had a down look on their faces from that sad fact.

"I'm going to miss Tsurugi." Tenma said as he looked at his friend with a sad look.

"Yes I'm sad too but Riku is so great isn't he." Shinsuke said as his eyes sparkled at the memory of the boy's hissatsu techniques.

"Shouldn't you be sad about Tsurugi?" Tenma asked his friend as he watched his friend walk away with a dreamy look on his face, just walking past Tenma as if he didn't hear him.

"Shinsuke? Shinsuke?" Tenma called to his friend but was ignored as the other boy walked to his house with the dreamy look on his face.

'Why did he ignore me?' Tenma thought as his heart fell from that thought. He watched his friend walk away and when Shinsuke was out of his sight he walked to his own house. He felt a feeling of dread but ignored it as he walked back home alone.

* * *

><p>There you have it folks. Don't get mad at me for having Tsurugi leave. He had to for this fic to work for me. DX thou I think I did a bad job on this -_-''<p>

I can't believe my birthday is in one more week! Whoot! But sadly I have school again. *cries in cornor*

I hope you all are enjoying this series and if anyone would like to beta my stories please pm me XD

Well I'm going to hope you like my other chapter story and please R&R my stories 8D

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!


	3. Announcement and Couple

Konichiwa minna! RookieDea here with another chappie for Help in Sorrow! Whoot! I'm happy so far that there are people that enjoy this story and i hope that you readers like it so far.

There are more votes, that makes me happy but there isn't enough to choose from. Basically, one vote for a few selected ones. That is all I have. :/

Well for now I am enjoying the time and i hope you like the story so far. XD Time for another chapter XP

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go or this plot /)w(\

* * *

><p>Announcement and Couple<p>

* * *

><p>Tenma raced outside of his house and he ran until he finally found Shinsuke. He was with Riku as they talked about something. Tenma walked up to them and tapped both of them on their shoulders. Riku turned around and smiled at Tenma while Shinsuke frowned at the sight of Tenma.<p>

"How is it going you two?" Tenma asked with a cheerful expression. Shinsuke quickly turned away and continued to talk, as with Tenma didn't talk to them.

"Your hissatsu shoot was amazing Riku!" Shinsuke said and Riku blushed in rubbed the back of his head.

"Tenma was amazing too." Riku protested but Shinsuke just waved his hand in a dismissal.

"Yeah, yeah." Shinsuke said as he began to walk into the gates of Raimon Junior High.

"Shinsuke?" Tenma said in a weak whisper as he watches his best friend walk away. Riku turned to Tenma and managed a weak grin.

"I think that I'll talk to him about that." Riku said but was held back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Tenma shake his head.

"It's alright, I'll talk to Shinsuke at soccer practice." Tenma said as he smiled but Riku could tell instantly that it was fake but he nodded and walked with Tenma to their classroom.

The bell rung, signaling that the school day was over, teens ran out of the school in excited pace, eager to get home but not everyone was in that cheery mode. Tenma walked to the soccer club house but this was the first time without Shinsuke, his very first friend.

'Did I do something to offend him?' Tenma thought as he wandered towards the club house. He opens the door to find two people still in there but they weren't just changing clothes. These two people were holding each other in their arms and kissing. The two that were doing these actions was a certain blue haired prankster and a pink haired defender.

Tenma gasped and that finally got the people's attention as they quickly split off from each other and blushed madly. Standing in front of Tenma was Kariya and Kirino, blushing like crazy.

"Edo-ano" Kirino said as he blushed from being caught. Kariya was in t he same boat too but was staring at his feet instead at their finder.

"So… You guys are a couple?" Tenma said as he looked at Kirino and then to Kariya. Kariya blushed but Kirino nodded while still sporting the blush of being caught. Kariya blushed and grabbed Kirino at the arm.

"I thought you said that we would keep this a secret." Kariya hissed as he glared at his boyfriend. Kirino scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"They were going to find out anyway Kari-kun." Kirino said as he used the nickname he gave to his boyfriend. He poked Kariya on the check and Kariya pouted.

"Come on Kari-kun. That makes you look too cute." Kirino said as he kissed Kariya on the lips. Kariya blushed but sunk into the kiss quickly. He wrapped his arms around Kirino's neck and pulled closer to his boyfriend. Once they released Kirino held Kariya close to his chest.

"But-" Kariya was cut off when the door to the club house swung open to see that the whole team was at the door. The team was staring directly at their direction and he soon noticed the position he and Kirino were in and blushed heavily. Most of the team and managers was bug eyed when they saw what the two defenders in that position.

"You wouldn't happen to be together?" Shindou asked as he looked at his long since best friend. Kirino blushed but nodded. The girls squealed at that and ran to Kirino and Kariya. They fired question after question about their relationship.

Endou walked in and quickly waved his hand. Successfully quieting the teens and had their attention too. He watched the kids for a bit before he looked down at his list.

"It has been decided at Riku will be the striker position that Tsurugi had." Endou said but frowned when most of the team cheered and went to Riku and congratulate the flushing boy.

"Nice going there, Riku." Shinsuke said as he smiled to the boy.

"Yeah, happy to have you aboard." Shindou said as he five-fived the new striker.

"Thank you." Riku said as he blushed from all of the attention he was getting.

"Get out and warm up." Endou said as he then noticed that they still crowded around Riku. He frowned and then sighed. He motioned for the people that are paying attention to follow him.

Tenma, Kariya, Kirino, and the coaches watched the whole team but sighed and went to fields. The people that paid attention to Endou practiced but when the others decided to show up they were a little too busy chatting with Riku to really concentrate.

Tenma sighed as he made another goal when Shinsuke was too busy watching Riku's plays. He walked to Kirino and Kariya who were taking a water break. He turned to them and his face had a confused look.

"Why do you think they are acting like this?" Tenma said as he looked at the boys. They both shrugged and watched the field again.

"I don't know. Maybe they like Riku's plays a lot?" Kirino said as he shrugged his shoulders. Kariya glared at the transfer and then stared at his water with little interest.

"I personally think they admire the new kid too much." Kariya said as he took another drink from his water.

Tenma looked at his water and then to his friends.

'Then why do they ignore me?' Tenma said as his eyes shadowed from the thought.

A whistle was heard and that signaled the end of their practice. The teens chatted with each other but it seemed that only a few talked to Tenma, the rest ignored him as if he wasn't there. Tenma's heart squeezed in pain but he continued with his walking back home.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" went a phone as it chimed its ring tone. Tenma quickly recognized the ring tone to be his and popped out his cell to check the id. He smiled and flipped the cell phone open. He smiled brightly when he saw the id was Tsurugi's. He smiled brightly and answered the call.

"Hi Tsurugi! Nice to hear from you!" Tenma said in excitement.

"It's nice to hear from you too Tenma." Tsurugi answered back to Tenma.

"Well, what's it like to be in Hokkaido?" Tenma asked.

"It's alright but I want to know now. Why do you sound sad Tenma?" Tsurugi said.

Tenma was at first shocked that Tsurugi could tell but he quickly calmed his nerves to answer his friend.

"It's a long story." Tenma said as he tried to avoid it.

"I have the time." Tsurugi said.

Tenma sighed but explained how the others were ignoring him in favor of the new transfer student. Tsurugi growled at his end of the line.

'How could they do that to Tenma?' Tsurugi asked to himself but quickly snapped out of his little daydream when he heard a few 'hellos' from the phone.

"Sorry about that. Just was thinking about some stuff." Tsurugi said as he then heard a shoot. He gasped and Tenma heard it.

"What's wrong Tsurugi?" Tenma asked in a worried tone.

"My brother just fell down. I have to go help him now." Tsurugi said but it had a hint of sadness in his voice.

Tenma smiled saddened but said, "Its okay. Go help your brother. We can talk later."

"Okay. Thanks Tenma and I'll talk to you later." Tsurugi said as he hung up. Tenma frowned and put his cell phone away and began to head home again.

'Why do I feel so hurt right now?' Tenma thought as he opened the door to his house.

* * *

><p>Ok! Yay! Another chapter is done. XD<p>

I won't update this week because i am going to celebrate with my friends on my birthday so don't expect another update this week. XP

I hope you all enjoy this series and please Review. :3

This is RookieDea logging out.

Bye Minna!


	4. Longing for Belonging

Konichiwa minna! XDDD and welcome to another chapter for Help in Sorrow! Whoot! I'm happy that I finished one chapter story and now working on this one. I believe I'll finish this story in a few more chapters, still planning it thou.

Oh, I'm sorry about this super late update! DX I have testing which will take more time off my busy schedule. T_T so I apologize in advance. I also have been working on some other stuff which you will be later once I get the courage to post it.

Polls… they will end when I finish this story because my other one is finished now 8D! Well off to the next chapter of this story. XD

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go sadly. I don't even own this plot T_T

* * *

><p>Longing for Belonging<p>

* * *

><p>Tenma yawned as he stretched a bit. He looks around his room and slowly steps out of his warm bed. His eyes began to tear up but Tenma quickly wiped the tears away. He turns to the soccer ball that saved him when he was younger and places a hand on it.<p>

'I really want to know why they are acting like I don't exist.' Tenma thought as some stray tears trailed his face. He sadly smiled before he wiped the tears away and proceed to clean himself up. Tenma quickly finished his mourning rituals and he a shout for him.

"Tenma-kun! It's almost time for school!" Aki shouted as she finished making Tenma's lunch. She wrapped it in a cloth that had soccer balls prints on it.

"Okay, Aki-nee!" Tenma said as he races down the stairs. He grabs his lunch but not before hugging Aki. Aki looks surprised but she smiles back and hugs Tenma while rubbing soothing circles into Tenma's back.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" Aki asks when Tenma finally lets go of her. Tenma smiles brightly and shakes his head.

"No, it's just that I'm glad that you take care of me so well. I just wanted to thank you for that." Tenma said happily as he races out of the house. Aki smile turns to a frown when she saw what look like a red streak on his face.

"Was he crying?" Aki asks herself as she places herself onto a chair. Aki looks at the door where Tenma ran through with a worried expression. Sasuke walks into the house and directly to Aki. He whines as his master isn't here. Aki frowns even more when she noticed Tenma forgot to give Sasuke his leash. She rubs Sasuke's head and she walks to the table to get the leash.

"He never forgets to put the leash on Sasuke so that I can take him on a walk later." Aki told herself as she takes to the task of getting the leash and walking Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Tenma races down to his school and breathes in a sigh of relief when the bell rings just when he enters his homeroom. Quickly he walks to his seat but frowns when he sees Riku but still he sits down. Riku turns to Tenma and smiles at him.<p>

"Ohioo, Tenma-kun." Riku said while he was pulling out a notebook. Tenma smiles slightly and nods his head before turning to face the homeroom teacher.

Riku frowns a bit and taps Tenma on the shoulder to get his attention but is ignored again. Riku opts to poking Tenma with his pencil but still no reaction. Finally with no other options he crumples up a piece of paper and throws it to Tenma's back. Tenma turns his head slightly to see Riku cupping around his mouth to whisper easier. To Riku it still looks like Tenma is ignoring him.

"Tenma? Yo Tenma." Riku whispered to Tenma as he also taps the boy's shoulder. Tenma glances back before looking back at the teacher. Riku frowned again and tried to get Tenma attention again but was stopped by a raise of hand. The hand belonged to Tenma.

"Sensei? Can I get my seat moved?" Tenma said as he looks straight at the teacher. Their teacher nods and turns back to the lesson. Tenma quickly picks up his stuff leaves to one of the empty desks that were next to Kariya. Kariya frowns slightly and quietly pokes Tenma.

"Why did you move here?" Kariya asks as he looks at the other boy with question. Tenma sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"I really don't like being next to the new kid anymore." Tenma said as he picks out a pencil from his backpack. Kariya bit his lip in worry for his friend.

'Tenma doesn't usually act like this.' Kariya said but he quickly looks up to catch up on the lesson.

* * *

><p>The bell rung and teens literally jumped out of their seats to get out of the school. Shinsuke ran towards the clubroom with Riku in toll.<p>

"Come on Riku! Let's go already!" Shinsuke said as he tugged at the other boy. Riku yelped as he was pulled along.

"Wait! We don't have to go this fast!" Riku shouted as he was tugged. Shinsuke rolled his eyes and they both disappeared in the clubroom. Tenma and Kariya watch both of the boys and Kariya looked directly at Tenma. Kariya tugged at Tenma's uniform sleeve.

"Are you alright? You've been acting kind of strange ever since some of the soccer team…ignored you." Kariya said the last part in a whisper but Tenma heard it.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about that. I bet they just want to get to know Riku, that's all." Tenma said with a smile but anyone that knows Tenma knew that was fake. Kariya reached his hand to hold onto Tenma but Tenma slipped pass Kariya and ran to the clubroom. Kariya watched his fading figure and bit his lip.

'Why is he acting like this?' Kariya asked himself as he stays at his spot, dazed. Suddenly Kariya feels hands wrap around his chest and he is pulled to a hard chest. He looks up to see Kirino and blushes darkly.

"What? Kirino!" Kariya whines as he struggles to get out of his boyfriend's grip but fails miserly. So instead he opts for pouting and crossing his arms together.

"Why is my little sunshine out here and all dazed? Hmm?" Kirino says as he snuggles into the bend of Kariya's neck. Kariya blushes and looks directly at the clubroom with a frown.

"Tenma… he's acting very weird and I want to help him." Kariya says. Kirino's face quickly changes to a serious look and turns his boyfriend so that they face each other.

"I know. This isn't like them to act so… I can't describe it really… but we are going to help Tenma get through this and maybe with some help." Kirino said as he and Kariya smile together. They nod to each other and clasp hands.

"We'll do it when they have time off." Kirino said as he and Kariya walk hand in hand to the clubroom.

Tenma walks into the clubroom to find most of the team chatting with each other while changing. All were laughing but they were all doing the same thing, ignoring Tenma. Tenma's hair shadows his eyes and he breathes a sigh before he goes to his locker to change.

When Tenma changed out to his uniform he walks out to the field. Slowly after him was Kariya and Kirino who were still walking hand by hand. Next after them was the rest of the team, who were still chatting with Riku.

"Okay, enough talking. Go warm up!" Endou said as he takes out a list and writes down something.

"Hai!" all the soccer boys said as they began their routines.

Tenma watches his teammates and looks down to his feet.

'Why do I feel so far away from most of my team.' Tenma's last thought before he began to stretch with Kariya and Kirino.

* * *

><p>I think I did horrible… still testing but I found a little spare time in between study breaks to type this up. Tenma-chan you are the only one who knows what will happen next (sort of) but I hope I can make it to your standards. ^^<p>

Also I am sad this is so short chapter but I wanted to type something up for you readers. At least to have something to read while I do test after test… TT_TT *cries in the background while hugging stuff Pikachu* (yes I have a stuff Pikachu. So what!)

To all of you readers that read this. Should I try and do a M rated story? If so put it in a review so I can find out how many actually want me to try it. XDD

Well all I can say is that thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter!

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye minnaaaa! XDDD


	5. Hope for One

Konichiwa Minna, welcome to another chapter of Help in Sorrow or H.I.S for short.

I just came back from a flu ridden time with a bad headache to boot. This equals to not being able to concentrate on typing. So sorry about the wait, plus being with a headache caused me to forget what is was going to put in the chapter. (Not good) plus I was typing several projects at once, ouchie my hands hurt. ; A ;

Well enough of the delay, let's find out what happens to Tenma.

Oh yeah, I also have it now as a poll, should I do a M rated one or not. Please vote for it, the deadline will end when this series is close to ending XD. So if you want to vote, either review it or vote on the poll, I'll add them all up and I'll post later on this story what the poll result is. While the poll is going I'm also typing the M rated one at school, I'll post it if the results turn positive. (Thou I hope not so embarrassing X_X)

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go sadly and I don't own this plot either. By the way, this is still not beta-ed, my friend looks for some stuff but isn't able to catch everything so if there is a mistake I am sorry. ; A ;

* * *

><p>Hope for One<p>

* * *

><p>"Pass it Shinsuke!" Tenma shouted but he saw his best friend run past him and pass the ball to Riku. Riku then twisted in the air and kicked the ball while in midair, creating his hissatsu shot Blowing Neverlands. The ball was then surrounded by ice and winds surrounded the ball which soared into the goal.<p>

The whistle was sounded and the most of the team erupted into cheers as they surrounded Riku. Riku smiled and clasped hands with several teammates. The few from the team that didn't go to praise the boy were just Kariya, Kirino, and Tenma. Kariya and Kirino looked at the team with disappointment but the one that was the most disappointed was Tenma who now looked like a broken version of his usually cheery self. Kirino bit his lip and placed a hand on the brunette.

"It's alright Tenma. Why don't we go to town to get something to eat?" Kirino said as he looked at Tenma and his boyfriend. Kariya nodded and both turned to Tenma for his answer, but Tenma managed to crack a small smile before shaking his head.

"No it's alright. You don't have to do that for me." Tenma said as he looks back to the team that he thought he knew. His eyes began to tear a bit but he quickly wiped the stray tears away before turning to the couple next to him. He smiled brightly before he began to head back to the club house to change.

Kariya frowned again and then felt his phone vibrate. He flipped his phone open to find a text for him. He smiled brightly and he turned to his boyfriend.

"They can make it this week's Friday!" Kariya exclaimed happily and gasped and he was held tighter by Kirino. Kirino smiled and snuggled into his fellow defender's blue hair.

"That's good news. Let's prepare for it Kari-chan." Kirino said as he and his boyfriend walked to the changing rooms with Kariya was pouting up a storm.

**At the locker room**

Tenma stood there, at his locker while listening to the silence. He was glad that some people still notice him but it broke his heart that he was ignored. His best friend Shinsuke was ignoring him and his other best friend had to move because of family problems. Tenma now had no one to talk to about his problems personally. Sure Tenma had Kariya, Kirino, and the coaches but he didn't want to burden them with his problems so he stayed quite. A creak was sounded and on cue Kirino and Kariya walked in but both had large smiles plastered to their faces. Kariya looked at Tenma and he had his mischievous smile on, which either meant that someone on the team was going to be surprise but with who knows what. Tenma raised an eyebrow when he looked at the pair.

"What are you planning?" Tenma said as he slipped on his jacket uniform. All he got for an answer was a chuckle. He sighed and finished dressing before leaving the changing room and heading out of school. Tenma walked to the park where he usually practiced to prefect his dribbling, he went and sat on a swing and began to move back and forth on it. His hair shadowed his eyes and he kept on sitting on the swing until he heard a voice.

"Tenma?" a voice asked and Tenma turned around to see some people he wasn't expecting to see. A platinum blond man with a boy that had a purple like color to his hair was staring at Tenma with curious eyes. Tenma looked up at the two before looking back down to his feet.

"Tenma? What's wrong?" asked the man as he walked down off the main road towards the brunette, the other boy trailed behind the blonde man.

"It's nothing Gounji-san." Tenma said as he swings himself on his swing. Gounji frowned and reached out and gripped Tenma on the shoulder, effectively stopping Tenma from moving. Tenma looked up at Gounji and frown.

Gounji no longer had the blue highlights in his hair and had his hair in a pony tail that lay on his shoulder. He was wearing a white jacket with a red trim that was parted all the way past his chest and that showed his red shirt underneath. He wore dark green pants.

"I don't' believe it's nothing when you're in this state." Gounji said as he and the boy looked worried for Tenma.

"I told you, IT'S NOTHING!" Tenma shouted the last part but gasped and put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry about yelling at both of you, Gounji-san and Minamisawa-sempai." Tenma said as he lowered his gazed from the two males.

"Don't worry about it Tenma-kun." Gounji said as he waved off Tenma's minor outburst. He turned to the boy with a furrowed face on.

"But… can you explain to us why you are like this?" Gounji said as Minamisawa nodded too.

"Yes, can you please explain why are you looking so miserable right now?" Minamisawa added his two cents in. he watched Tenma and his heart sunk when Tenma's face darkened.

'What could had happened to the bright cheery boy I knew?' Minamisawa thought as he walked to the swing next to Tenma. He sat down next to the boy and looked at the state Tenma was in. Tenma looked the same physically but there were some changes for the brunette. Tenma's eyes didn't have the shine they just to hold and Tenma's face held a sad look. Worried, Minamisawa placed a hand on Tenma's free shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance.

"You can tell us Tenma." Minamisawa said and Gounji nodded with conferment. Tenma looked up at the two and both were shocked to see Tenma was in tears.

"I-I…. I just can't!" Tenma chocked out and he quickly separated himself from the two males and ran out of the park. Both males were stunned and looked at each other. Gounji was the first to speak.

"I think it's best to let Tenma cool off a bit." Gounji said as he looked at the path that Tenma ran on. His eyes held worry for the brunette.

"I think I want to at least talk to him one more time before I go." Minamisawa said as he flips out his cell to text someone. Soon after he hears a beep and opens his phone to see the reply. He smiles and turns himself towards Gounji.

"Thank you for explaining to me some tips for helping me with soccer but I must go help Tenma." Minamisawa said as he bows to Gounji and races off to Tenma. Gounji smiles and waves even thou he knew that Minamisawa couldn't see him. He smiles to himself and begins to walk back home.

"Ah, the feeling is returning for Raimon." Gounji says to himself as he walks back home.

**At Tenma's House**

Tenma ran all the way to his home, rushing past Aki and slams the door to his room. He didn't even bother greeting her. Tenma hurdled into a ball on the bad and tears began to stream out of his eyes.

His heart ached for friends he can trust, friends that will always be there for him, not ignore him once someone else comes along.

Aki looked at the door for Tenma's room with worried eyes. She nervously looked at Tenma's room and then to her only companion left in the room, Sasuke. She sat down and began to pet Sasuke on the head.

"What is going on?" Aki asks to herself when the door bell rung, signaling someone was at the door. She quickly stood up and walked quickly to the door. She cracked it open to find a boy with purple hair in a jacket and pants.

"Excuse me, but is this where Tenma lives?" Minamisawa asks the lady that is in front of him. In the text he received it told him the address for Tenma's house, now he's there with a unknown lady in front of him.

"Yes this is where Tenma-kun lives. Do you have business with him?" Aki asked the boy. The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Minamisawa, one of Tenma's friends." Minamisawa said as he looks up to Aki. Aki smiles a bit and opens the door all the way to let Minamisawa in. Both go into the house and each are seated on the couch in the living room.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tenma-kun cousin, Aki(1), it's nice to meet you Minamisawa-kun." Aki said with a smile. Minamisawa smiled back but when he was about to speak he was cut off by Aki.

"You want to talk to Tenma-kun right?" Aki said and got a nod from Minamisawa. She smiled and pointed to Tenma's room.

"I think you can help him. He was so upset when he came home that he locked himself into his room but here's a key to his room. Please help him, he has been acting so funny lately and I want him to be smiling." Aki says with a small smile. She looked like she was kind of stretching it and gave the key to Tenma's room to Minamisawa.

"I'll try and help Tenma-kun and thank you." Minamisawa said as he stood up and bowed to Aki before heading towards Tenma's room. He nervously looked at the door before slipping in the key to the door knob key hole. He creaked it open to have a pillow thrown at him.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Tenma shouted but it was clear in his voice that he was crying. Minamisawa bit his lip, a nervous habit, and opened the door fully. He gasped at the state Tenma was in. Tenma had red streaks that went down from his eyes and he his eyes were bloodshot from the crying. Tenma made a few sniffs sounds before he spoke.

"W-What? W-why are you here?" Tenma asked with a nervous voice. He was about to rub the tears away but was beat to it when Minamisawa walked up to him and wiped the tears off with his hand.

"You don't have to bottle everything up Tenma. You can tell me." Minamisawa said but he got a negative response from Tenma. Tenma shook his head and pulled a pillow close to his chest. Minamisawa frowned but he went to Tenma and hugged the boy. Tenma gasped and looked at the older boy in the eyes.

"Just let it all out Tenma." Minamisawa said as he rubbed soothing circles on Tenma's back. Tenma's eyes began to water and he began crying again. Tears kept on rolling out of the boy's eyes and all Minamisawa could do was help ease Tenma from the pain he was feeling.

'What could have made him cry like this?' Minamisawa thought when he felt Tenma begin to calm down. After a minute of silence he looked down to the boy to find that he was asleep. He chuckled at Tenma before he picked him and Tenma up and placed Tenma on the bed. He looked into Tenma's face and blushed.

'He looks like an angel while he's sleeping. Wait, why am I thinking like this about Tenma? Stop thinking like this brain!' Minamisawa scolded himself as he looked at the brunette again. He smiled and closed the door quietly.

'Why does my heart beat so fast for him?' was left hanging in his mind as he bid Aki goodbye and headed for home.

* * *

><p>(1)I Don't remember if Aki was Tenma's cousin, if she wasn't I apologize right now.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh boy, that lasted for quite awhile. Well how do you like that, I'm beginning to add the romance but it'll work I think with the plot that was hung right in front of me. ^w^<p>

So far I have to admit, I am getting a bit annoyed with my writer's block. (yes I got it while being kind of sick) so the uploading is going to slow down for a bit plus my homework is beginning to pile up. I hope that you all don't mind that.

Well I have to arrange my ideas for the next chapter so this is RookieDea logging out.

Bye minna!


	6. Realization of Gold

Konichiwa! Welcome to another chapter of H.I.S. (\X_X/)

Starts rant- Ok… I'm going to state about the M rated I mentioned last story. That story is supposed to be in a different site and I don't have to post it on this site. (Not going to tell you what site it is) So if you want to read it do the poll I have in my profile or review it in this story, I will not count pm messages and I need at least 10 people wanting to read it for me to post it. So if there if no one wants to read it I am going to post it on the original site of the contest I entered and not post on this site.

Sorry about that, I was getting tired of people ignoring the rules I set for it and they send me pm messages instead of voting or reviewing. I mean it only takes a minute for the poll and maybe 5 minutes at most for a review. Pm messages take longer to look at because I can't check it on my phone and I don't like it if someone ignores what I put.-ends rant

Ok I got that out of my system so I'm happy to say I almost finished my M rated for the contest. Whoot! 8D

For now I am trying to set this well but I think I'm making this story too long ; w ;. Well I'll fix that in a bit, this story will have maybe one chapter more before this ends and I am happy with that. Sorry but I get bored quickly and trying to think of a different one-shot while doing this is rough. Well enough of that time to go to the story!

Plus review, they are the fruits of hard labor for me and I would like to enjoy what all you readers think about this story. 8D

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go or this plot plus I don't own a certain idea in this chapter. It belongs to Tenma-chan. And un-beta-ed as always. (My English is getting better 8D)

* * *

><p>Realization of Gold<p>

* * *

><p>Birds chirped in the cold air as the sun finally showed its face for the world. The brunette opened his eyes and yawn before reaching out to his face. He felt something crumble at his touch and went to the bathroom. He was faced with a sorrow filled face that had red streaks that came from his eyes. He brushed his face with the sleeve of his sleep wear and looked back into the mirror to find the same face. Cold, empty, alone, betrayed loomed over his head as he stared at his miserable state. Tenma reached out and touched the mirror with his hand and scrunched it into a fist.<p>

'They're disappearing from my life.' Tenma thought as his thoughts trailed back to the ones that ignored him and trailed further back to the time they were laughing and having fun. He took the hand that was on the mirror and placed it at the location of his heart. He scrunched up the material of the sleep wear and looked back into the mirror.

'At least not all are like _them_.' Tenma thought bitterly as he remembered the few that are right now keeping him sane from losing the ones he cared. He smiled warmly at the thought of the true friends that didn't leave him. He bitterly smiled and looked at the mirror head on.

'I will be stronger, for my own sake and as well as the others that helped me with this.' Tenma thought as his will got a little brighter.

Tenma quickly made himself presentable and dressed in his uniform for school quickly. He walked to the kitchen to find Aki flipping something and the warm delicious smell that was flooding his scenes quickly told him they were having pancakes. Aki turned around and smiled brightly when she saw Tenma.

"Good morning Tenma-kun." Aki chirped happily as she flipped a pancake onto a stack the completed with two already being there. Tenma smiled to his nice cousin.

"Good morning Aki-nee!" Tenma called back to Aki as he took the plate and placed it onto the dining table. He grabbed the maple syrup and pours it onto the pancakes. Tenma mouth watered at the sight of the delicious food and soon was stuffing his face with the warm pancakes.

Aki smiled at the sight of Tenma acting like his old self and giggled when Tenma began to slightly chock when he ate too fast. She quickly handed the boy water and Tenma was back to eating but at a slower pace. A bell chimed as it signaled 7:00. Tenma gasped and quickly throws his backpack on and rushes out of the door.

"Bye Aki-nee!" Tenma shouts happily as he runs out of the house and towards the school.

Aki waved a goodbye as she watched the boy run.

'I hope everything is back to normal.' Aki thought before returning to do her chores.

**Back with Tenma**

Tenma walk towards the door for the soccer room for mourning practice. He slipped in and quickly changes into his soccer uniform. Just when he was about to finish the door opens and the rest of the team comes in, chatting with one another. Tenma's smiled faded when he spotted the other teammates that were ignoring him. All were greeting each other and the few that still are with him wished him a good morning too. He smiled and greeted his friends and quickly slips out of the changing room.

Only a few noticed that Tenma wasn't his happy self when he saw them and they were confused. The ones that noticed this was Sangoku, Kurumada, Amagi and Kurama.

Sangoku turned to the other three that noticed this and frowned.

"Why do you think Tenma is acting like this? Come to think about it he doesn't really talk to the team anymore." Sangoku said as he slips on his soccer uniform over his head. The other three shrugged and looked at each other in question.

"I don't know." Kurumada said as he pulls on his shorts on. The other two nodded in agreement as he dressed. Sangoku frowned and continued but with a burdened mind.

Morning practice finished and all were quickly dressed into their school uniforms. Sangoku spotted Tenma leaving and quickly ran up to catch up to him. He grabbed Tenma's shoulder to stop him from moving away.

"Tenma, why are you acting so… different?" Sangoku asked as he looked at the brunette. Tenma however just turned his head and stared directly at his sempai with empty eyes, no spark of life as they used to have.

"What do you want sempai? I have to go to class or I'll be late." Tenma said in a monotone voice as he stared with his empty eyes. Sangoku quickly snapped out of his staring and let's go of the boy's shoulder and Tenma quickly leaves.

Watching Tenma's retreating form stirred something in Sangoku. Sangoku looked down and his hand reached to where his heart is.

'My heart, it feels so heavy. Why?' Sangoku thought as he walked to his own class.

**After School**

Kariya looked at his cell phone and almost squealed in delight. He ran to Kirino and quickly hugged his boyfriend tightly. Kirino pecked Kariya on the lips.

"What has gotten you all excited?" Kirino asked as he kissed Kariya's cheek. Kariya puffed his cheek up and held out his phone to Kirino. Kirino quickly reads it and smiles to his boyfriend.

"I see… I can't wait to see Tenma's look at this." Kirino said as they go to practice hand in hand with Kariya.

The couple quickly changed and headed towards the fields but quickly notices a few are distracted. Specifically Tenma and Sangoku are the guilty parties. Both boys sighed but did their warm ups.

Endou watched the team but he had a worried expression on as he watched.

'Their spirits are separating.' Endou thought as he watched the boys. When he was about to signal for them to stop footsteps were heard walking towards them. The team turned and was surprised to find people from Holy Road. The teams from the tournament smiled and waved at the Raimon group.

"Hi Raimon Eleven!" shouted their friends from the other teams as they ran down to greet the Raimon team. The only ones that didn't notice a thing was Tenma and Sangoku. Kariya went towards Tenma and grabbed him by the arm. Tenma yelped as he was dragged towards the other teams.

"Oi! Matte!" Tenma cried out as Kariya smiled and pushed him into the group. The group laughed and huddled around the brunette and soon he was laughing and enjoying the stories the teams threw at one another.

Tenma turned to one of the teams that came.

"Why are you all here today?" Tenma asked as he watches them.

"Kariya invited us here. He said that we should have a get together and enjoy." stated Taiyo as he held his head towards Tenma. Tenma smiled and turned to Kariya who was now on Kirino's lap and kissing the other. Tenma giggled before smiling.

'Thanks so much Kariya.' Tenma thought as he enjoyed the time he had with the other teams.

As Tenma was enjoying his time one other boy was also worried about Tenma. Minamisawa watched Tenma with worried eyes.

'Tenma was acting, so… empty. Why is he hiding his pain? Why do I care about Tenma this much?' Minamisawa thought but quickly slapped himself mentally.

'Oh course, he doesn't want to burden anyone with his problems. But this doesn't explain why my hearts beats so fast when I'm near him.' Minamisawa thought as he went towards Tenma. He tapped Tenma's shoulder and Tenma quickly turned towards his way.

"Tenma can I speak with you in private?" Minamisawa asks Tenma in a serious tone. Tenma looked confused but nodded and quickly followed Minamisawa into the locker room for the soccer team.

When they reached the locker room Minamisawa locked the door to the locker room and turns to Tenma. Tenma fidgeted when Minamisawa stared at him. Minamisawa stares directly at Tenma's eyes before saying something that shocked Tenma.

"Why are you hiding your pain from your friends?"

Ok. It has been approved that the next chapter will end this series.

* * *

><p>I hope you all like this story and I love all of you for supporting this series. I might make a M rated about this. A few people requested that I should try a *cough*scene*cough* with Tenma and Minamisawa. I'll see what I can do but I am not confident with my skills for M rated and how long it's going to be. My M rated story already has 3 thousand words and I still not able even through the main idea. =_='<p>

And please vote, I need at least 10 yes replies if I post the M rated. If not I just don't post it. ;P ( good for me but not that great for readers that want to read it)

Ok cya minna!

This RookieDea signing out. X3


	7. Love Treasure

Konichiwa, minna! Welcome to another and final chapter to H.I.S. XD

Well this story has been a blast to type and I am working on the one shot as we (you) read. xD I'm glad and very happy with the people that support this story plus I would like to say thank you all for reading this story. *bows*

Well this is the send off for the end of this story, I hope you all enjoy this and enjoy this chapter too. xO I also have enough votes to say that I am going to upload the M rated O_O. I'm going to be so embarrassed about it. /)w(\

There is going to be Raimon Eleven bashing a bit in this, I love the characters but Tenma-chan requested this. O_O'

Ok, enough talking, the story must go on and end 8D.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go. I don't own the plot either, Tenma-chan does~

* * *

><p>Love Treasure<p>

* * *

><p>Minamisawa watched Tenma as Tenma's face changed from happy to surprised then frightened. Tenma looked down and a shadow hid his face.<p>

"I don't hide anything from my friends." Tenma said as he didn't dare stare back at the other boy. Tenma's eyes widened when he felt a hand cup his check and he's now staring in the other boy's eyes.

"Please, you're hurting others but more importantly you are hurting yourself more than anyone has ever hurt you." Minamisawa said as he looked at Tenma's now clouded eyes.

"I just-" Tenma said before he furrowed his brows and quickly turned away from Minamisawa eye sight.

"Please Tenma, answer me. Let me in and help you." Minamisawa said as he tried to grab Tenma's shoulder. Instead he was met with teary eyes from the brunette. Tenma pounded his fists against Minamisawa chest.

"That's just it; I don't want you to get close to me. So many people that I used to call 'friends' abandoned me for a new person. The ones that didn't leave me try to help but it still doesn't erase the scar the others gave me." Tenma screamed in agony as he broke down and cried against Minamisawa.

Minamisawa sat there, stunned at first but he slowly wrapped his arms around Tenma. He wiped away the tears that stained the brunette's face and cupped the boy's face.

"I'm not like that Tenma. Not everyone is like that. You said it yourself, there are some people that still see you as a true friend and I want to also be a part of that circle of friends." 'And maybe as more.' Minamisawa also thought as he told his hopes to Tenma.

Tenma quickly looks at Minamisawa's eyes; all Tenma could see was something he too longed for so long from the other boy. His eyes watered and soon both found each other locked in a kiss.

Minamisawa's eyes widen with shock but he slowly relaxes and kisses back to the brunette. They stayed like that until both had to separate for air. Tenma's eyes widen at the action he did.

Each boy had rosy cheeks and was hot enough to maybe fry an egg on.

'Is this what I have been feeling for Tenma? That feeling in my chest was my feelings?' Minamisawa thought as he looked at Tenma.

'Why did I do that? Now he's probably going to be disgusted with me.' Tenma thought bitterly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Tenma stammered his apology but was silenced with a finger on his lips. Minamisawa was watching Tenma and had a smile on his own lips.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. In fact I guess now is a time that I told you something that has been bothering me for quite some time." Minamisawa said as he took Tenma into his arms and snuggled into Tenma's neck.

"I think I like you Tenma. Not as friends but maybe as a lover?" Minamisawa said nervously as he abruptly let goes of the other boy. He turns away and had his back towards Tenma.

"If you- never mind this. It was stupid to even say that." Minamisawa said as he sat down on the grass, his head was towards the ground.

Two hands cupped Minamisawa's cheeks and he soon found himself lip locked again with his now discovered love. His eyes closed as he kissed back to the other boy. This time when they parted Tenma hugged Minamisawa.

"I thought my feelings were one sided Minamisawa-kun. I just didn't want to be rejected." Tenma said as he hugged the boy.

"So can you be my boyfriend Minamisawa-kun?" Tenma asked with his puppy eyes attached to his face.

Minamisawa smiled softly as he hugged Tenma. Minamisawa nods his head and Tenma sequels as he hugs back to Minamisawa.

Both stayed in that position and were quickly startled when they heard a rustle in the bushes and… a giggle?

Minamisawa eyes narrowed as he untangled himself from Tenma and quickly went to the bushes.

"Ok, get out of there now!" Minamisawa growled as he glared at the two figures that popped out. Tenma's eyes nearly popped open from who was watching them.

"Kirino-sempai! Kariya-kun?" Tenma yelled in surprise as the other couple rubbed the back of their heads.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright Tenma, but Minamisawa beat it before us so we kind of watched the whole thing unfold." Kirino said as he nervously looked at the other boys. Kariya nodded in apology as he and Kirino both blushed in embarrassment.

Minamisawa nodded but quickly turned towards Tenma.

"Can you please tell me the situation?" Minamisawa asked the other boys. The boys had grim expressions but told a watered down version of what happened but Minamisawa still blew up.

"What! How can they do that to Tenma?" Minamisawa said as he glared at the direction of the old team he once played with.

"I don't know why they ignore me but I don't want to cause any trouble." Tenma said as he tried to grab his now boyfriend by the arm.

Minamisawa sighed as he looked at Tenma in the eye.

"Don't ever say you're a burden Tenma. You're not a burden and there are people that will help you." Minamisawa said as he dragged Tenma back to the Raimon soccer field with Kirino and Kariya trailing behind them.

**Back at the Field**

Minamisawa stormed up to the Raimon Eleven Team and was emitting a rather nasty aura. He glared at the team in front of him.

"Hi Minamisawa-kun!" Shindou said but was greeted with a nasty glare.

"Hi you say… What the hell have you been doing to Tenma!" Minamisawa literally roared at the Raimon team.

"What are you talking about? We have not been ignoring Tenma!" Shinsuke said as he glared at the older boy. This caused Minamisawa to snap even more.

"OH MY LORD! YOU ALL ARE BAKAS! DON'T YOU EVER NOTICE THAT TENMA IS ALONE? I EVEN FOUND HIM CRYING ONCE AND HAD TO CALM HIM DOWN IN HIS OWN HOUSEHOLD! HIS OWN HOUSEHOLD! YOU IGNORE HIM IN FAVOR OF THE NEW TRANSFER, NICE FRIENDS YOU ARE TO TENMA! THE ONLY ONES THAT HELPED HIM THROUGH ALL OF THIS WAS KIRINO AND KARIYA!" Minamisawa shouted with venom attached to every single word he spilled from his lips, except when he spoke of the two defenders. The Raimon Eleven flinched at every remark he said to them and the other teams gasped at the words.

"Is this true Tenma?" Taiyo asked as he looked at Tenma's way. Tenma nodded and all the other teams gasped.

"How can you turn your backs to Tenma!" yelled one team and soon all of the teams were sending glares at the Raimon Eleven that ignored Tenma.

"Well… it's-" Shinsuke was stopped when couch Endou stepped in between the teams.

"That is enough." Endou said as he turned to the soccer players that ignored Tenma.

"I am fairly disappointed with all of you. You didn't help each other and went to ignoring your own teammates. That is too far and I have to say that all of you are not able to practice soccer here for a whole week." Endou said as he glared at them. The soccer players gasped as ran up to their couch.

"You can't mean that! We didn't-" Shinsuke said but was stopped by Riku.

"That's enough. We did do that and I apologize for not trying to help Tenma but we all are guilty at what we did and we have to atone for our mistakes." Riku stated as he turned at bowed to Tenma in apology.

"I'm sorry Tenma, I didn't realize what I did and I'm sorry for what I did." Riku said. Soon the team realized their mistake and apologized too.

"I'm sorry Tenma, I didn't realize you were hurt at all. I'm a lousy best friend…" Shinsuke said as he stared at his shoes. The rest of the soccer team apologized too.

Tenma's eyes widen and his eyes watered. Tears trailed down his face as he wiped them away. He smiled, a true smile, and pumped his fist in the air.

"Let's play soccer!" Tenma shouted with glee and ran down to the field. The other teams ran down except for the Raimon Eleven that ignored Tenma.

**A few hours later**

Tenma walked hand in hand with Minamisawa. The sun was setting and it gave a pretty glow. Tenma turned to Minamisawa and snuggled to his boyfriend.

"I'm glad this is all over and we're here like this." Tenma said as he blushed a light red.

"I agree with you." Minamisawa said as he sneaked a kiss from Tenma. Tenma yelped and bonked Minamisawa on the head.

"Baka." Tenma said fondly as he kissed Minamisawa back on the lips.

* * *

><p>*streamers pops out of containers* Yay! It's over! 8D<p>

I hope you all enjoy this story and you'll all find the M rated out soon. It's a two-shot for this site but let's get on with it later. ^^

I'm going to work on the one-shot that I promised so expect that to come sooner or later. ^^' (test finals are coming up. ; A ; )

Well I have nothing else to say soo this is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!~


End file.
